


ugly butterflies (and other gross things)

by bloodofinnocence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Entomophobia, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream, dont read the 2nd chapter if you have that its disgusting, semi-graphic description of insects, the realtionship btwn mikey nd gerard is actually normal, they dont actually want to do the do, which is both kinda non-con but ??? how control a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofinnocence/pseuds/bloodofinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mikey dreams inappropriately of his brother, almost throws up after a horror movie and falls in love with a boy from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the dream

**Author's Note:**

> 'butterflies in your stomach' are a common description of 1. being in love and 2. a symptom of anxiety or nausea. i like to call them 'pretty' and 'ugly' butterflies. beyond that, the title is also meant quite literally.

He was sitting really still, eyes on the door. He only wore one of Gerard's huge t-shirts, it hung loosely from his shoulders, long enough to cover his thighs.

The couch was covered in cigarette ashes and burn holes. He was warm.

The door opened. Gerard took off his coat and shoes.

"You've been a good boy, Mikes?"

Mikey nodded. He had been, hadn't he?

Gerard stepped into the living room.

Mikey gripped the hem of his shirt, trying to keep it from slipping up.

"Stand up for me, Mikes."

Mikey stood of up from the dirty couch. Gerard smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Mikey gasped as Gerard's thigh pressed against his semi-hard dick.

"You've never done this with someone else?" Gerard asked and Mikey shook his head.

Gerard held Mikey's hand as he lowered himself onto the filthy carpet. It scratched his shoulders where the shirt slipped off. Gerard was on top of him.

"Let's see," he smirked before pressing his thigh back between Mikey's legs, making him moan softly and push back against him, "if this is as good as it is when you do it yourself."

Mikey gasped as he shot upright in his bed. It took him 2 seconds to notice how hard he was, and another 9 seconds to make it to the bathroom before he threw up.


	2. the film

Jamia was almost jumping around in circles with excitement.

She'd never been to a midnight showing before, she'd told him, and he said that he hadn't, either. 

"We are both midnight cinema virgins, then," she had said and high fived him.

Mikey liked horror movies. However he didn't like the because of the _horror_ , but more because of the _movie_. Cinema was something he'd never say no to, no matter which genre, so of course he jumped at the opportunity to go see a film with someone from his new school. A new friend, even. Perhaps. At that point he hadn't cared that the film that Jamia chose was a horror movie.

It wasn't even that Mikey was easily scared - which, okay, is true too, but not the point -, and it also wasn't the story itself, cause Jesus Christ, the plot was _amazing_ , making it easily one of the best films he'd seen in a while.

It was the moths.

He was so fucking terrified of them he almost fucking _passed out_ , and had he known that the fucking movie was literally _full of them_ , that the main character had an _attic_ that he used as a fucking _moth farm_ , he'd have laughed right in Jamia's face when she asked him to come along and gone on with his life. But he fucking didn't, because nobody fucking told him.

However, he could deal with the close-ups of the dying butterflies, okay, and also the fucking breeding attic.

The point of breaking was ironically only reached when the fucking credits rolled because _apparently_ the screendesigner/writer/director _WHATEVER!_   thought it was fucking hilarious to fill the credits up to the brim with microscopic makro nano tiny close-ups of moth's _faces_ and _eyes_ and _antennae_ and their _weird fucking legs_ and _holy shit_ did he feel sick.

When they left the cinema, he couldn't even take two steps before the world shifted before his eyes and he felt bile rise in this throat.

Jamia made sure he didn't pass out and walked him home, but not without making fun of him for a bit.

It was okay though, because when she delivered him to the very doorstep of his house, she pressed a kiss to his temple, told him to drink a glass of water and go to bed, and left with a cheerful "See you at school!".


	3. the boy

Mikey had never really given him much attention until that day Frank said "Okay, I'll check them out" after he rambled on and on about Fitz and The Tantrums and how they gave the genre Soul a completely new meaning and how they fucking changed his life for the better.

After that it was harder for him to ignore Frank, because the more he thought about all the possibilities (bands, comics, shows, books and the like) he could show to Frank that he most likely could dig, the more he wanted to be friends with him.

Mikey guessed that this hobby was a little bit annoying - the hobby of using every possible friendship as a way to promote his favourite things - but so far Frank wasn't complaining, so Mikey didn't think about it too much.

It wouldn't even be a problem, he thought, if Frank hadn't always been so fucking excited to hear the next suggestions, all shiny eyes and stuttered praise to the guitarist, singer, even the fucking visagist if he'd been into it enough to watch a few music videos, asking "Whatcha got for me next, Mikeyway?"

Maybe it also wouldn't have been that bad if Mikey hadn't kept a list of cool things, complete with bullet points of basic information, just for Frank.

And when that list came to its end, they kind of switched their places and Frank brought the suggestions, and Mikey found himself with a whole fucking bunch of new hobbies.

And even then it would have been okay if not for the fact that he wanted to spend every second of his free time talking to Frank about this stuff.

And perhaps Mikey wouldn't have completely fallen down the abyss if they had stayed with the manly slaps on each others back whenever they said goodbye after school, because they were manly men and not supposed to impulsively lean back in and catch each other in a tight hug, Frank's face pressed into his scarf because he was so small and Mikey's eyes slipping shut because _damn_ it felt so nice to hug Frank.

And the same night Mikey laid awake and thought about the way Frank slowly pulled back to look at him, with his big brown eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
